guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Katscratched
Skill trainer plus all Core and Factions skills the player's account has unlocked. <-isn't this for true for all Faction Trainer and plus all Core and Prophecies skills the player's account has unlocked. this would be true for all prophecie trainer? instead of adding this to the individual Skill trainer, wouldn't it be easier to mention it on the Skill Trainer Page(if it exist) -- Cwingnam2000 20:44, 12 September 2006 (CDT) *I reverted the changes - I came across an issue with the method I was using when I got to Akane (so many skills listed for assassin messed up my table.) This should be easy enough to fix, but I'm going to make sure I've got everything "right." But thanks! Good point - I'll add that to my notepad. ::I suppose you're not done with the trainer stuff (since many pages are lacking the table code to wrap around each /Skills page), but you've discarded info that was there before. For example, Yokuni/Skills used to be listed as having Guided Weapon, but you essentially blanked it and added "trainers have skills from earlier trainers" and now no trainer has guided listed. It's likely that any skills first offered after Michiko are no longer listed after your changes. --Fyren 23:36, 12 September 2006 (CDT) :::You're right - I haven't added the code to the Trainer's Pages (no worries - I have it written down.) I've just been having issue with getting the tables to show up properly on Skill trainers (Factions). I've been using the C1 page as a guide, but I haven't been able to figure out where I went wrong. *sighs* Still working on it. As for the removed info - I'll go back in and add any skills that shouldn't have been removed after I do the Trainer's pages. Most of what was listed after Michiko was already OFFERED by Michiko, but I'll double check. ::::They're not displaying correctly there (or in the individual trainer articles, as in Michiko, not /Skills) because you have no table "header." You need to use the C2 trainer table header template you made. --Fyren 00:14, 13 September 2006 (CDT) :::::Ok, I know I have to missing something simpe at this point (getting tired.) I added to each trainer page, and its still not showing up properly. Maybe I'm missing something you're trying to tell me? O.o ::::::The rowspans in most of the /Skills articles shouldn't be there. You need rowspan=2, for example, in Masaharu's since you've got the extra row about the resurrection signet there. The tables look fine in the /Skills pages since the rowspans can't mess things up without additional rows. (The Factions trainers page is still lacking a table header, too.) --Fyren 01:22, 13 September 2006 (CDT) :::::::No, the ones like Eileen/Skills need no rowspan at all. --Fyren 01:43, 13 September 2006 (CDT) :::Super-Check. Thank you so much. Katscratched 02:00, 13 September 2006 (CDT) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 16:21, December 1, 2010 (UTC)